A very wide variety of holders are known to facilitate the dispensing of roll paper such as toilet paper or a kitchen roll of paper or water-absorbent material. These include wall mounted devices and stand-alone devices. Wall mounted devices are connected to a wall and include spring loaded telescopic cores held between mounts that extend from a wall, and U-shaped metal rods that extend from a wall either horizontally or formed as an upright. Some of the holders are mainly functions while others are designer holders providing a bathroom or kitchen highlight for what otherwise would be a pedestrian device. A designer roll holder sold by Vandiss as the Diabolo Toilet Paper Holder (http://shop.gessato.com/diabolo-toilet-paper-holder-by-vandiss.html) uses a pulley mounted on a wall. Nautical rope is threaded through the hollow cylindrical core of a roll of toilet paper and is wrapped around the hub of the pulley to suspend the toilet paper. The toilet paper holder derives its mode of operation from the juggling toy that consists of a top in the form of a deep pulley balanced across a string. It is secured against the wall by use of adhesive applied to both the wall and to the back of the pulley, using heat such as from a hair blower followed by curing for 72 hours. A significant purpose of such a pulley holder is ornamental as are many of the various designer paper roll holders.
When a person needing the use of toilet paper or absorbent paper is not in a home having a bathroom or kitchen, for example when camping or when the person is homeless or living in meager or rundown housing, then the only recourse is to carry tissue paper or an unsupported paper roll. The use of a stand-alone device is not practical as it would be burdensome to carry such a device, and wall mounted devices of the prior art such as the afore-described pulley holder are not feasible. There is a need for a paper holder that can readily be mounted on the wall of a tent or on a wall that is too thin to support the usual holder or which cannot be drilled into, or even on a wall under an overpass that often serves as a shelter for homeless people. Such a holder must be simple and inexpensive yet must provide the convenience of a fully functional wall mounted paper roll holder.